Jakob
Jakob of Drywood '''is a mercenary and tournament fighter from Khanduras. He is also a member of the Eternal Companions. He played a crucial role during the Oricon Crisis in which he and his garrison were able to defend a captured fortress against greater odds. He was the lover of Monica. After the Battle of the Orange Coast, Jakob's whereabouts remained unknown. History Jakob is the firstborn son of two merchants, raised in city of Drywood, Khanduras. He was favored by the locals for his adventures and hunting, yet many presumed he was not a reliable narrator as he often over-exaggerated. He initially learned how the fight through practicing with the town blacksmith, eventually leading him to squire for warriors that traveled to his city in search of quests or bounties. After the Darkening of Tristram, Jakob moved north to the nation of Entsteig after Khanduras fell into chaos and corruption. He lived a nomadic lifestyle by traveling town-to-town as a mercenary. In 1267, Jacob joined in with the Eternal Companions and began a relationship with Monica. He is also became a boisterous tournament competitor. ''The Oricon Crisis'' Jakob served as a battle commander during the Battle of Orange Coast. Prior to the climatic battle, Jakob's lover Monica had been highly involved with the Oricon Crisis by working closely with Ikeda and his officers. When Monica sought Jakob's assistance in the escalating conflict, he answered her calls by mustering regional warriors. Jakob's involvement strengthened the numbers to Ikeda's forces, becoming a prerequisite for Ikeda's decision to participate in the Battle of Orange Coast. The climatic Battle of the Orange Coast proved to be Jakob's most valiant act, but also came with serious repercussions and his capture. When Eric Van Der Loo's right hand, Commander Nikka Harpy, occupied the fortress of Longhorn on the first day of battle she ordered her soldiers to begin searching the fortress for weapons and supplies. The combined strength of Eternal and Undersky forces stormed the fortress walls and attacked the army of Nikka who responded by fighting back fiercely. Jakob was among the vanguard that charged into the fray of battle, and he kept his garrison in strengthened unison. At the same time the two armies were battling all around him in the streets and in the alleys, even on some of the rooftops. Jakob's valor, including assistance of the forces he had mustered days prior to the battle, resulted in Nikka's retreat from Fort Longhorn. Despite minimal losses on both sides, and Nikka's forces able to retreat in good order, Jakob and a portion of the vanguard were captured in the process. Upon learning Jakob's connection to Monica, Nikka held Jacob hostage on her own personal accord as a bargaining chip to reclaim the fortress. The decision to surrender the fortress back to Nikka in exchange for Jakob and the remaining vanguard came with heavy debate between the officers of the Eternal and Undersky alliance. The debate lasted hours, but it ultimately came down to Ikeda's decision to refuse negotiations, against Bernardo's desire to surrender the fortress in order to save Jakob and the other warriors. This heated debate and bold decision making would spark the Clash of the Eternal Companions. After the Battle of the Orange Coast ended on the third day, with Nikka killed and the Oricon forces defeated, Jakob was never seen or heard from. While his whereabouts remained unknown, and most believed him dead or executed by the Oricon, several of his allies theorized he was still alive and simply missing in action; a specific theory suggested by Alec Kylar is that his captor, the Red Harpy, sent him away on a death march before she died in battle, alas Jakob eloped to an unspecified location. His disappearance resulted in Monica's anger toward Ikeda, which overshadowed her despair. Jakob's sacrifice, despite his unknown status, ultimately resulted in temporary political strife and broken alliances within the Eternal Companions to no fault of his own. ''Resurfaced and Betrothed''''' On Feburary 21st of 1272, Monica revealed her engagement to Jakob and his status as no longer missing; secretly, Monica had been sheltering Jakob in a cabin within the Sharval Wilds. Many of Jakob's friends and associates had theorized of his status: he had survived the Battle of Orange Coast and retired under a new alias, having spent years in exile with Monica. It was later revealed that Jakob had indeed gone into an eloped location and secretly returned to Monica shortly after the Clash of the Eternal Companions. His engagement to Monica came shortly after the Gathering at Morrell Falls, alas her rejection to join the quest and choose to retire from fighting convinced Jakob that the time start a family was imminent. Character and Appearance Jakob is conceited, small-minded, narcissistic, and spends his time fighting, drinking and hunting. He is considered by many townspeople to be the town hero. He is an efficient fighter through the use of swords, maces, and daggers, but lacked skills with spears or bows. His most distinguished feature is his curled mustache and thick goatee. After his relationship began with Monica, Jakob's demeanor changed from carelessness to mindful. His love for her often times overcame his fiendish and otherwise cruel motives. Shortly before his supposed demise, Jakob expressed his interest in marrying Monica despite their cultural and ethical differences.